This invention relates generally to a combined parking meter and electric energy dispensing apparatus and method. In a particular aspect, such apparatus and method self-detects whether a particular payment is to be applied as parking time or electric power consumption.
Parking meters have been known and used for many years as a means of selling parking time and collecting the revenue derived therefrom. Electric energy dispensing apparatus for recharging electric storage devices in vehicles have also been disclosed. There have also been disclosures of combined parking meters and electric energy dispensing apparatus.
The correct placement and mix of parking meters and electric energy dispensing devices is essential for the development of an efficient infrastructure necessary to support widespread use of electric vehicles. With separate devices for the sale of electric energy and for the sale of parking time, however, it is difficult to anticipate the correct and most advantageous placement of the proper meters to serve an ever changing market.
This difficulty can be avoided by providing an apparatus that is capable of functioning as either a parking meter or as an electric energy dispensing device. Although such has been generally disclosed, there is the further need for such an apparatus to be able to self-detect when electric power is being sold and operate itself in an electric energy dispensing mode and, conversely, self-detect when no power is being consumed and operate itself in a parking meter mode.